Kate's MisAdventures
by thecutevillan
Summary: Hi. I'm Katrina, or Kate for short. Follow me on my various misadventures throughout the Almia region as I become one of the world's greatest Pokemon Rangers. Full summary inside. Some humor, adventure and romance!
1. I Get Accepted at a New School

**Pokemon Ranger, Shadows of Almia: Kate's MisAdventures**

Hi. I'm Katrina or Kate for short. I'm trying to become a Pokemon Ranger in the Almia region. Follow me on my missions and various misadventures as I try to stop Team Dim Sun and save the people and Pokemon of Almia. I'll make new friends (and enemies) and maybe—just maybe—find some romance along the way. (**Mainly KateKeith with KellynRhythmi, LunickSolana, and all the other obvious pairings**.)

* * *

**Chapter One: I Get Accepted at a New School**

Hi. My name is Katrina McArthur (I go by Kate), and I'm 15 years old. I have a twin brother named Kellyn and a little sister, Calli. I have shoulder-length light brown hair that I put into a pair of spiky ponytails and electric blue eyes. I got into wearing eyeliner on my 15th birthday (just six months earlier), so my eyes stand out much more, and I've been told I can give a very good evil look because of them. My hair is spiky because when I was a baby I got shocked by a Pikachu. My mom is Jessica McArthur, the novelist, and my dad is Charles McArthur, the musician. I used to live in the Fiore region, in Ringtown. My cousin Lunick is a Ranger there, and he got the idea in my head of being a Ranger, too. So, I'd gone by boat to the Almia region, home of the Ranger School.

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with sweet-scented air to stop trembling with excitement. I quickly finished the written test and caught the Pikachu that made up the entrance exam. It was kinda strange when no one explained how to capture it, but I got it figured it out. Pikachu's owner chuckled.

"My name, it is Kaplan. Congratulations. You have just become a member of our secret society, the inscrutable Team School. Together, we will…" he murmured.

"Mr. Kaplan, enough of your conspiracy theories!" a woman exclaimed, making me whirl around. She sighed, smiled and then directed me to the main building, introducing herself as Ms. Claire. I nodded and followed her directions. I took another deep breath and walked into the building, where I was greeted by a young woman with rusty-brown hair. She smiled, coming up to me.

"Hello. I'm Miss April. Are you Katrina, the transfer student from Fiore?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. That's me."

Miss April nodded, too.

"You've got very pretty eyes."

I blushed.

"Thanks."

"Alright. My class is this way."

She turned and I followed her.

"Okay, Katrina. Here's my classroom."

She opened the door and motioned for me to wait just inside it. Three girls sat on one side and two boys on the other.

"As I mentioned yesterday, we have a new member of our class." She nodded to me as the students chattered excitedly. "Come on over, dear."

I walked up to Miss April's desk and turned to face the class. One girl had curly blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and when she saw me she waved. I didn't know what else to do, so I waved back. One of the boys, a red-head whose hair spiked up like he'd been shocked and had chocolate brown eyes, yawned. I glared at him and he flinched a bit.

"Our new friend moved all the way from the Fiore region to come here and become a Pokemon Ranger. Her name's Katrina McArthur."

"Katrina?" the red-head snorted. "What kinda name is that?"

I glared at him. _Again_.

"It's my name. Deal with it." I muttered. I turned back to Miss April. "Actually, Miss April, I go by Kate." I smiled, trying to ignore the red-head. The blonde girl waved again, grinning back. The red-head looked bored. He yawned again, which made Miss April frown.

"Stop yawning with your mouth wide open like that, Keith."

Keith, the red-head, rolled his eyes. Miss April turned back to me.

"You can have the seat next to Keith, Kate. Don't let him bother you too much."

I plopped down next to Keith. He studied me for a bit and then turned back to the board.

"So, that's enough of treating you like a transfer student, Kate. Because you're new here, though, I'll make this class a free-study period. I'll be in the staff room." Miss April turned to the blonde girl. "Rhythmi, could you give Kate a tour of the school, please?"

Rhythmi grinned, nodding.

"Yes, ma'am!" she replied, literally _shooting_ out of her seat. Keith snorted beside me. I glared at him. He flinched, but in a flash, he was glaring right back at me as Miss April walked out of the room.

"Hey, new kid. I've already forgotten your name, but whatever. How long'd it take you to do the entrance exam? Like, an _hour_?" Keith smirked. "You know, if a Top Ranger saw me do a capture, they'd be in awe."

"Yeah, like I'd believe that." I spat at him.

"Shut up, Keith. Leave Kate alone." Rhythmi grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the chair. "Just ignore him. He's a nincompoop. Come on." Keith glared at her, but she rolled her eyes and pulled me out of the classroom. When we were in the hallway and the door was closed, Rhythmi frowned. "You know, I don't think I should say this too loudly, but…I think Keith sees you as a serious rival."

"Really?"

Rhythmi nodded.

"Is he always like that, though?" I asked. Rhythmi shrugged.

"Yeah, normally. He's got a nice attitude, though. He'll be a good Ranger."

"So, are you here to be a Ranger?"

Rhythmi snorted.

"Of course not. I want to be an Operator. That way, when Keith's a Ranger, I can boss him around like my servant!"

"Oh."

Rhythmi nudged me, nodding to another door.

"The other classroom down here is Mr. Kincaid's. He's too uptight if you ask me. He's always complaining about the students. 'Stop running in the halls!' is, like, his pet saying. He only likes one kid here, though. That'd be Isaac, who's _super_ smart. Kincaid gets his hair to keep its shape with the ton of hairspray he puts on it every morning. All of us—minus Isaac—call him 'the Kincaid'. Keith and I both call him Hairspray Head."

I chuckled.

"On the other hallway back there is the staff room and the library, also known as 'Keith's nap room'. Up those stairs are the dorms. The girls are on the right and the boys are on the left. Janice is our caretaker; she's like a mom to us. Downstairs is the basement, but no one except the Kincaid goes down there." Rhythmi continued. "Follow me. I'll show you outside."

We stepped out side, and we headed to another building.

"This is Mr. Kaplan and Miss Claire's classroom, or the training room. They teach the fundamentals of capturing and target clearing. That clearing over there is where you can practice clearing targets."

Suddenly, a Bidoof cried out angrily, and more started in. We turned. Janice was surrounded by Bidoof who soon took off in all different directions. Keith had just come outside, too, so we came up next to each other as Janice began freaking out.

"Help!" she shouted.

I pulled out the School Styler I'd been given just an hour before. Keith followed suit.

"Hey, race ya, newbie." he smirked.

"Keith, she has a name, you know!" Rhythmi scolded.

I narrowed my eyes, smirking back.

"You're on, bozo."

Keith glared at me.

"One, two, _three_!"

We raced to the Bidoof, rushing our captures to beat the other. I finally caught four, and I realized there weren't any more Bidoof to find. Keith started laughing; he had five, one more than me. I glowered at him.

"Hah! Beat you!" he cried.

Janice smiled.

"Thank you both for saving me. And I'm sorry, Bidoof, for stepping on your tail. I'll give you super-special treats from now on, okay?" The Bidoof smiled, following her back to the feeding area.

I sighed and smiled contentedly. I was getting pretty good with my new Styler.

"So…you're actually pretty good, Kate."

Keith's comment caught me off guard, mostly because he said my name. Rhythmi almost slapped him.

"Oh, you Keith! You knew her name all along!"

I blinked a couple times. Rhythmi finally just sighed and turned back to me, where she broke out into a grin.

"How about if I take you to Ascension Square?"

"Mind if I tag along?" Keith asked, directing the question at me.

"No."

Rhythmi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, turning away from Keith. She frowned, her chin angled upward.

"I _guess_ we can let you come along." she finally muttered, brushing past Keith. I followed her as she and Keith led me to Ascension Square. She showed me the Pledge Stone and grinned.

"I'm really glad I met you today. I hope we can be friends for a long time, Kate."

Keith bumped me.

"Hey, hold up. Don't mind Rhythmi. Be friends with me, okay?"

I rolled my eyes.

"So that's it?"

"Yep. That concludes Rhythmi's School Tour of Wonder and Excitement!" Rhythmi clapped her hands together and grinned like an idiot.

I glanced at Keith, and we made a silent inside joke. The bell tolled merrily up above us.

"Time to go back in." Rhythmi told me, and the three of us trudged back into the main building. "But boy oh boy, aren't _you_ the slick one, Keith!" she muttered as we went upstairs to the dorms.

* * *

**So? Not your average Pokemon Ranger fanfic, now is it? I decided to add Kellyn as a twin brother, and her parents aren't rural farmers any more, but Partner Farm will still be there. I've been working on this for quite a while, so a lot more chapters will be up soon!**


	2. I Have My Initiation Ceremony

**Chapter Two: I Have My Initiation Ceremony**

Later that night, something shook me awake.

"Kate, wake up!" Rhythmi whispered. I groaned and sleepily rolled out of my bunk, following Rhythmi out of the room after yanking my uniform back on per Rhythmi's orders. Keith and a couple other kids were waiting for us.

"This is our test of bravery to welcome Kate! Keep it down, but yay!" everyone whispered. Rhythmi placed me between her and Keith. My eyes snapped open.

"Wait, what? Test of bravery?" I whispered. Keith grinned evilly.

"Yep. The four of us hid our Stylers downstairs, in the different rooms. You find them, then put them in front of the door in the basement. I had to do it too. No offense, but you do have that easily spooked look about you." he explained.

I glared at him and he flinched.

"Of course, we won't let you go alone. That's why Keith is going with you." Rhythmi added. Keith turned beet red.

"_Me_? I thought _you_ were gonna go!"

Rhythmi rolled her eyes.

"The person on the _right_ of the initiate goes, stupid!"

Keith glared at her.

"Let's get going, then." I whispered icily, yanking Keith out of his glare-fest and dragging him down the stairs. We froze when we heard something ahead of us.

"You…you hear that?" Keith asked. I nodded. Whatever was ahead of us made a happy squeak and Keith yelped. I smacked my hand against his mouth, shushing him. He pulled my hand away. "That startled me!"

I peered ahead in the darkness. It was a Bidoof. I snorted, looking back at Keith. He stared back at me with this confused look on his face.

"It's a Bidoof." I whispered. He frowned.

"Well, I didn't _know_ what it _was_!" he whispered back, glaring at me. I chuckled, shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

We went to Miss April's class first. I smashed the crates there with the help of Bidoof, and found it quickly. Keith was surprised when I returned five minutes later.

"Wow. That was fast."

I rolled my eyes.

"What were you saying again about how I spent an hour on the entrance exam?"

Keith rolled his eyes, and we moved onto Mr. Kincaid's classroom. The smell of strawberry hairspray hung heavily in the air. Another five minutes, and we went on to the library.

"I always hated this place." Keith whispered to me as we entered. "I hate reading."

"Rhythmi told me the library's also called your personal nap room."

He grinned sheepishly.

"She did?"

I nodded. He immediately rolled his eyes. He did that a lot, didn't he?

"Just get the Styler and let's get out of here."

Another ten minutes, and I had all four Stylers. We went back to the stairs, going down another flight. We went down a hallway and Keith stopped me in front of a door.

"Just plunk 'em down right there and we'll just—"

Suddenly, ghosts dissolved out of the walls. Keith yelped and I captured them, because they turned out to be Ghastlys and I had the only Styler on hand.

Before either of us knew it, the door swung open, revealing the form of Mr. Kincaid.

"WHO'S THERE?! What are you doing out of bed?!" he roared. My heart started clattering in my chest.

I didn't know what else to do, so I screamed.

"Shoot! Run for it!" Keith shouted, not caring about being heard. We sped back to the stairs, not stopping until we were safely on the top floor. I stopped to catch my breath, Keith doing the same.

"Well?" Rhythmi asked. We both glared at her.

"The Kincaid saw us. We had to hightail it out of there." I explained. I glanced at Keith. He sent me a thankful smile and took another deep breath. His legs were shaking. My whole _body_ was shaking. "Nice going. That was a _wonderful_ experience." Keith glared at me. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my chest. "I don't think my heart will ever recover."

****

_Dear Katie,_

Thank you for writing! And congratulations on getting in the Ranger School! I have news for you, too. Mama and Papa are talking about moving over there! Kellyn made Jackie angry, too. Lunick's back from visiting his sister Dawn! He brought us presents from Sinnoh.

From Calli


	3. We Explore the Outdoors

**And now you shall see why the rating is T...**

* * *

Chapter Three: We Explore the Outdoors

Months after my initiation ceremony, I noticed Keith and Rhythmi chattering excitedly at breakfast. I finally came up to them in class.

"Hey. What's going on today?"

"It's Outdoor Class! I've been waiting for this day for ages!" Keith exclaimed. Rhythmi and I both giggled. "I've come up with 38 questions to ask the Ranger."

"Okay, class. Our Ranger guest is waiting in Ascension Square. I'll meet you all there." Miss April announced, leaving the room. Several students followed her. Keith nudged me, and we (Keith, Rhythmi and I) walked to Ascension Square together. I moved a couple steps away from Keith, mostly because I'd gotten enough grief from Ponte, the school's conflicted marshmallow boy, about Keith being my boyfriend.

Ridiculous.

We skipped down the stairs, zipping to our spots in the circle. The Ranger had a giant brunette afro that was wildly curly. His eyes sparkled as if he were eternally happy.

"Class, this is a graduate from the Ranger School, Crawford. He's currently stationed in Vientown."

"Hi!" Keith and I exclaimed, waving. Crawford grinned at us, waving back.

"Hey yourself, kiddies."

I frowned.

"I'm 15!" I muttered, causing Keith to stare at me.

"Me too." he explained.

Miss April was shocked.

"Crawford, what happened to your hair? I liked your old hairstyle much better!"

Luckily, Crawford didn't seem to hear her.

"But enough of that!" Miss April continued. "Let the Question-&-Answer Session of Terror begin!"

Keith's hand immediately shot in the air. Crawford picked another student, and Keith started muttering curses.

"What type of Pokemon is hardest for you to catch?" a student on the other side of the circle asked.

"Wow…uh, well, just for me, personally," Crawford chewed his lip, thinking. "Ghost and Psychic types. Mainly because they up and disappear in the middle of a capture."

Keith's hand shot up again. He didn't get picked. _Again_. I coughed over a laugh, and Keith glared at me.

"Do you think I'll be a good Mechanic?" another student asked.

Crawford nodded.

"I'm not good at this, but, yeah! You'll be great!"

The boy grinned.

"Yes, I knew it!"

"What about me?" Rhythmi asked. "Do you think I'll be a good Operator?"

"You've got a good voice. I'm sure you'll be the best." Crawford answered.

"He's not a fortune teller, Rhythmi." Keith scoffed. He turned back to Crawford, and he noticed he had the Ranger's attention. He muttered something like 'finally', and grinned. "I'm Keith. What do you think of me wanting to be a Ranger?"

I unsuccessfully tried to stifle another laughing fit.

"I thought you said that Crawford's not a fortune teller!" I managed. Crawford laughed, too.

"Yeah!" he finally stopped, and I did too, mostly because Keith jabbed me in the stomach. I glared at him, muttering 'screw you' under my breath. Keith shot me a dark look, but I could tell he was surprised by my cussing. "You do have the spirit of a Ranger, though. Keith, was it? And you too." He grinned at me.

"Kate." I offered, and he nodded.

"You too, Kate."

I blushed.

"Thanks." I mumbled, looking at my feet. Keith stiffened beside me. He'd been doing that a lot, especially when he caught me and Isaac talking to each other.

Weird.

Suddenly, Crawford's Styler began buzzing, and a voice came out of it.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! It's Barlow. A Mantine hit a cargo ship just east of School Island. Luana's bringing a boat to the Ranger School, and you two need to bring it back so we can help it."

Crawford smiled a bit.

"Sorry. Gotta run!" He cried as a boat pulled up to the pier. "I'll be sure to report back about how the Mission went!" He jumped onto the boat, and it sped off.

In a matter of minutes, the boat was gone, just a tiny dot on the horizon.

Everyone started to trickle back to the school building. Rhythmi, Keith and I all stayed where we were, all three of us smiling. Keith finally smiled contentedly.

"I may still have 37 questions, but they can wait. I'm sure I can answer them myself someday."

I grinned. Rhythmi grinned too.

"Hey guys. We're by the Pledge Stone. Why don't we make our own pledge to each other?" she suggested. Keith shrugged.

"Let's pledge to grab hold of our dreams and make them reality." I replied. I held up my Styler like a sword. Rhythmi joined me.

"Me too." she smirked, pleased with herself. We looked expectantly at Keith.

He finally pulled out his Styler, touching the tip with mine and Rhythmi's.

"Me three." he grinned.

"We're the Three Musketeers, guys. Let's make our dreams come true!" I cried.

"Yeah!"

*****

_Dearest Kate,_

_Thanks for writing. Reading about your Outdoor Class was really exciting. Oh, and we're going to move out there. We're looking for a house now. Calli's getting really excited about moving out there. Lunick's sad, and so is Solana, but personally, I couldn't care less. We already know __**enough**__ about each other with our minds. I swear, we're freaking __nut cases__._

_From your twin Kellyn_


	4. We Catch a Thief

**Chapter Four: We Catch a Thief**

A few months after our Outdoor Class, Miss April clapped her hands excitedly.

"Does everyone remember Crawford, our Ranger friend? He called about that Mantine he helped rescue. He said that they captured it and the Ranger Union nursed it back to health. They released it back into the ocean today."

"Yay!" everyone grinned. Rhythmi and I did an air high-five.

Miss April smiled and continued. "Now. Today's lesson is cooperation between Operators and Rangers. Without Operators, Rangers would be lost in the dark. If there is no cooperation between Rangers and Operators, even a simple Mission could be disastrous. For today's class, we've borrowed two official Capture Stylers. Rhythmi, you will have one and act as the operator. Keith, you can be the Ranger and have the other. You can communicate over those."

"Keith's not here yet, Miss April." another student said.

"Where is he?" I wondered aloud, looking at his empty desk. I turned back to Rhythmi, and she shrugged.

"I don't know, Kate. I haven't seen him at all this—" Miss April began.

Her sentence was cut short by Mr. Kincaid whisking the door open.

"Miss April. Where are you students Keith and Kate?" he snarled.

"Keith is absent at present. Kate's here." our teacher replied. Mr. Kincaid glowered at her, but Miss April didn't flinch at all. I guess he couldn't match even a flicker of her temper with his own.

"See, we had a number of Stylers stored in the staff room. Had, I say. Someone stole them." Everyone gasped. "I've already checked the innocence of my students. It's natural now for me to suspect your two rowdiest students. Kate is here, I can see. However, you say that Keith is absent…it must be time consuming to stash the Stylers he lifted from the staff room."

I shot out of my seat.

"Keith would never do such a thing!" I cried. "He may be a prankster, but he'd never stoop so low!"

"He's a good person, not a thief!" Rhythmi added, standing next to me. Mr. Kincaid glared at us.

"Then who might have stolen those Stylers, little students?" he sneered.

I felt my fists tighten until they were balled up so tight that I could feel my fingernails sinking into my palms.

"I don't know, but I'll find whoever did _and_ Keith." I replied, baring my teeth. "I swear I will."

Mr. Kincaid glared at me again and left. He seemed to be the only person who wasn't afraid of me. Besides Miss April.

"Rhythmi! We have to prove that Keith's innocent, or they'll kick him out!" I whispered as everyone started talking.

She nodded.

"Go! We'll keep in touch over Styler, okay?"

I nodded, racing out of the room. I soon found myself outside. Lying on the ground before me was a Styler. I groaned.

"Dammit, Keith!" I cried as I searched for another Styler. (I forgot to mention—Lunick unknowingly taught me and Kellyn a whole lot of cuss words, so we cuss in desperate situations and desperate situations only.) I found the next Styler right near the stairs that lead to the entrance. I ran down them, following the dropped Stylers to the front gate. I didn't see Keith.

"Katie Girl!"

I whirled around upon hearing Keith's pet name for me. Keith was standing there, his arm around some guy's neck. The man had bulging pockets, and I saw the tail end of a Styler in his jacket.

"I'm sorry I was late to class. I found this _creep_ taking off with some Stylers and chased him." Keith nodded to the man.

I grinned, hugging him as he let the thief loose.

"Just glad that you're okay." I held the Capture Styler up to my mouth. "Rhythmi? I'm at the front gate. Keith's here with the thief, too."

Minutes later Rhythmi showed up. She nearly slapped Keith, but I held her back.

"Please! I didn't mean to!" the thief cried. Keith let him go completely, but he bolted right into a tree. A Slakoth fell on his head, and he started screaming.

"Serves you right!" Keith exclaimed. I immediately captured the Slakoth for the thief, much to Keith's dismay.

"Th-thank you." the thief said to me. He grasped my hand as Miss April arrived.

"There you two are! You both disappeared, so we went looking for you."

"Keith caught the thief, Miss April." Rhythmi explained as the thief hugged me. I turned beet red.

"Let go of her, scumbag!" Keith shouted, prying the man off of me and glaring at him. I turned an even brighter shade of red as he put his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"Sir, why did you steal those Stylers?" Miss April asked, her voice taking on an icy tone. Keith, Rhythmi and I all took a step back, knowing better than to get in the way of Miss April's anger.

"I-I've always wanted to be a Ranger. It's been my dream. I came here to take a Styler for myself, but I don't know what came over me. I grabbed all of them and bolted." the man shot Keith a glare. "This kid here stopped me and tried to make me give them back. Not long after, this kind girl came up." He smiled at me. "She saved me from a Slakoth." He turned back to Miss April. "I'm sorry, teacher lady. I didn't mean to take all of them. Take them back and punish me."

Miss April smiled a bit.

"I'd like the Stylers back, but I won't punish you. The Ranger School is open for people of all ages, you know. All you have to do is take our entrance exam, and you can realize your dream of being a Ranger. But what you should really do right now is go home and think your future over, and _hard_."

The man's eyes lit up.

"Really? You'll let me go?" he asked. He pulled a dozen Stylers from various pockets and gave them back to Miss April. He smiled gratefully at her, hugged me again, and walked out the front gates. Keith was still hovering over me protectively.

"He didn't take anything, did he?"

"No, Keith. Give him a break, okay?"

Keith frowned as Miss April lead us back to the main building. We went to the staff room, where Miss April explained what had happened. Principal Lamont smiled at both me and Rhythmi when she finished.

"Your loyalty to your friend Keith gave you the courage to find him and the real thief."

I smiled back.

"Keith is one of my two best friends. I'd go to the ends of the earth to rescue him if he got kidnapped. The same goes for Rhythmi."

"I'd do the same for both Kate and Keith." Rhythmi chimed in.

I glanced at Keith. He had turned bright red by then and was looking at the floor, too embarrassed to say anything. Principal Lamont nodded, turning on Mr. Kincaid.

"Mr. Kincaid, I think this young man deserves an apology from you. He _apprehended_ the thief, as was clearly stated by Miss April." Mr. Kincaid sent Keith a dark look but apologized. Mr. Lamont turned back to us. "There is a very important word here in Almia. It is 'vatonage'. It means 'to reawaken the light that has sunken in the darkness'. Perhaps we all have shadows lurking in our hearts, like the thief today. Let's try our best not to succumb to that darkness." He smiled again. "All three of you shone like gems today. I'm proud of you."

That night, Keith, Rhythmi and I sat on the balcony that overlooked the bay behind the Ranger School.

"Hey." Keith finally said, making Rhythmi and I look at him. "Do you really mean what you said earlier in the staff room, Katie Girl?"

I snorted.

"Of course, brainiac. I'd go anywhere if either you or Rhythmi got hurt. You're my friends."

Even in the dark, I could see Keith's face turn bright red.

*****

_Dear Katie,_

_Thanks for your letter! Voicemail! Voicemail! Guess what? We chose where we're going to move! It's a place called Chicole Village in Almia. We can see you when you graduate!_

_From your sister Calli_


	5. We Recieve an Important Package

**Chapter Five: We Receive an Extremely Important Package**

Soon, the 1-Day Internships arrived. Keith, Rhythmi and I all met at the start of the stairs to the gate at the front of the school.

"Well, I'm off to the far-away Ranger Union. I'll see you guys later tonight!" Rhythmi cried, jogging off down the steps to the front gate. Keith and I looked at each other and followed. At the entrance, a man was trying to scramble up a tree to get away from a pair of Bidoof.

"Hey, it's Little Tim."

Little Tim looked up.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here. I'm afraid, even deathly a-scared of Po-Pokemon!" he yelped. Keith and I looked at each other.

"Little Tim's the milkman. I'm guessing it's the smell of milk that makes him a Pokemon magnet. Let's catch the Bidoof for him anyway."

I shrugged, and in a few minutes we released them. Little Tim eased down from the tree and smiled at Keith.

"I was a-scared, and you saved me. You saved me, and I'm still deathly a-scared!"

I chuckled. Little Tim turned to me.

"Oh? I haven't seen your face before."

"This is Kate. She moved here from Fiore. She's awesome at capturing. Second only to me, even."

I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Thank you, Kate. You should come by the farm. It'd be like this: our young'uns would be mighty glad to see you." Little Tim ran away at a speed that seemed almost humanly impossible.

Keith and I watched him go before we turned to the gate.

"Kate! Keith! Wait!"

Miss April came up to us, smiling.

"I just saw what happened. What's more important is that you even worked together." she grinned.

"Thanks." Keith murmured.

"We'd better go. We don't want to be late, do we?" I asked. "Race you!"

I took off at a sprint.

"Hey! No fair!" Keith shouted as he ran to catch up. In ten minutes we'd reached Vientown. "Jeez. How can you run like that, Katie Girl?"

I chuckled. Keith was starting to sweat while I felt like I'd just gone on a relaxing walk.

"I raced my friend Solana a lot back in Fiore. She's even faster."

Keith nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. There's the Ranger Base."

Upon entering, we noticed that we were the only ones in the building. Suddenly, the Operator stood up; she must've been looking for something under the counter.

"Oh! Hello! Are you Kate and Keith, the students from the Ranger School?"

"Yes, ma'am." I answered.

"Well, then. I have a letter from our leader, Barlow." she held up a note card and read aloud from it. "_Hello interns! I'm Barlow, the Leader of the Vientown Ranger Base. The other Rangers and I are currently on a critical Mission. I've left a very important parcel with our Operator. Please bring it to Breeze Hill for us._ That's what it says. I've got the package right here." the Operator hefted a good-sized package onto the counter. Keith grabbed it and almost dropped under its weight. "Breeze Hill is west of Vientown. Don't tip the parcel on its side and never, _ever_ upside-down."

We both nodded. We struggled past Nabiki Beach. Just as we were going up a small set of stairs, I stopped Keith from running into a Munchlax. There were also a Starly and a Pachirisu, and behind them was an elderly man.

"Ah! Young Ranger School students on their 1-Day Internships. May I give you a quick quiz?"

Keith nodded.

"Go ahead, sir."

"What is a partner Pokemon, then?"

"That's easy. A Partner Pokemon is a Pokemon that is especially friendly to a Ranger and goes everywhere with them." I answered.

The man smiled.

"Correct! My final question: can a Ranger have more than one Partner?"

"Yes." Keith answered. "A Ranger can, but only one can go with them at one time. The others have to wait at home."

The man nodded.

"Correct again. Now, don't let me waste any more of your time."

We smiled at the man and kept on to Breeze Hill. Keith struggled up the steps. I turned to him.

"Keith, you want me to carry that?" I asked worriedly, holding out my arms for the package.

"No; I got it." he gasped. I rolled my eyes. He was (yet again) trying to show off his manliness.

Idiot. But still, my idiot.

Minutes later, we reached Breeze Hill. Crawford and three other people where there, all with their partners; except one girl, who I assumed to be the Mechanic.

"I'll introduce us." Keith said, forcing the parcel into my arms, and I felt my knees go numb because of its weight.

"Keith!" I hissed. Crawford turned around as Keith chuckled nervously.

"Uh…um…H-Hellomeetcha!" he said hurriedly. The other man there (I assumed to be Barlow, the Leader) came over to us.

"Did you just say 'Hellomeetcha'?" Barlow laughed. "Nervous, eh, there, sonny?"

"Yeah, he gets nervous easily." I said, hefting the parcel carefully so I wouldn't be gasping under its weight. "I'm Kate, and this is Keith."

"The interns!" Crawford cried, scaring me half to death. I yelped loudly and almost dropped the parcel, but Keith helped catch it just in time.

Thank God for his lightning-fast reflexes.

"Careful!" Barlow cried, helping us put the package down.

"Sorry, Kate. I just got really excited." Crawford grinned sheepishly as Barlow turned to the others.

"Okay, guys. Lunch's here!"

Keith and I looked from each other to the parcel and back. "Lunch?" I mouthed. Keith shook his head. He was as stunned as I was.

"Come on! There's enough food for everybody!" Crawford exclaimed.

Keith and I both shrugged; we'd both had meager breakfasts, so we were starving.

"I'm Luana." one of the two girls said, shaking both of our hands. "I've been a Ranger for barely a year now. My Partner is Buneary."

"I'm Elaine." the other girl said. "I'm the Mechanic."

We started eating. Keith and I sat next to each other, not really talking. I was busy thinking about earlier that day. I'm not sure about what Keith was thinking.


	6. We Save Someone's Girlfriend

**Chapter Six: We Save Someone's Girlfriend**

Not much later, one of the people Keith and I had seen on the beach appeared.

"Help! Pokemon have surrounded my girlfriend, and they won't let her go!"

Barlow came over to him immediately.

"What?"

"This cargo ship disappeared over the horizon, and then the Pokemon on the beach surrounded my girlfriend. Please do something!"

Barlow turned to us.

"Lunch can wait. Everyone to the beach! That includes you, Kate and Keith!"

Keith and I both shot up and followed everyone to the beach. The three Pokemon we'd seen before—Pachirisu, Munchlax, and Starly—were with two Shellos. The man who had been with the three Pokemon grabbed my arm.

"Those three are kind. They aren't themselves!" he told me.

"I'll help them, I promise." I told him, making him smile. The man nodded.

"Crawford and I will go after the Shellos. You three catch the others." Barlow ordered.

Keith looked expectantly at Luana.

"We can't go after them if you don't choose!"

Luana moaned.

"I don't know which one to pick!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll capture Pachirisu." I told them. I raced after the little Pokemon, finally capturing it. I was the first done with my capture. Pachirisu jumped onto me, nuzzling my neck.

"Hey! Stop that!" I laughed. Everyone was done by that time.

"I think that Pachirisu really likes you, Kate." Keith murmured as I gave Pachirisu a poffin, a treat my cousin Dawn in Sinnoh had made; she made tons and sent them to Mom, and I ended up taking some with me to the Ranger School so she wouldn't be overwhelmed by 60 million boxes.

Okay, maybe not _that_ many boxes. Back to the point.

"You can't have a Partner Pokemon, though. Not yet." Barlow smiled sadly at me and Pachirisu.

Pachirisu frowned again and ran off.

"Well, it's almost sunset." Barlow smiled. "Kate, Keith, you two get back to the base while we clean up the rest of our lunch."

We returned to the base, and only an hour later Keith and I had to leave.

"Bye! I hope you two get assigned to our base when you graduate!" Luana called after us.

Keith and I waved goodbye. Just as we were leaving the base, an elderly man I recognized as Professor Hastings barged in. I pulled Keith out of his path.

"What is this gathering about?" Hastings demanded. He turned around and saw me and Keith. I smiled sheepishly. "Oh. So you two are on your 1-Day Internships? A girl came to the Union, wanting to be an Operator. I believe her name was Misery."

I glanced at Keith and mouthed "Rhythmi". He nodded.

"Anyway, those two had better head back to the Ranger School soon." Barlow said, more to us than to Hastings.

Hastings nodded, and we left. Keith finally broke the silence as we walked across the bridge.

"I can't believe that we'll be graduating in a month."

"Neither can I."

Rhythmi asked us about our day when we got back, but we wouldn't tell her.

"Another day, maybe." I said as I drifted off to sleep. I heard Rhythmi huff and roll onto her side.

*****

_Dear Kate,_

_You're going to be graduating soon. Congrats. Did you hear our news? The four of us are very close to you now because we moved to Chicole Village yesterday. I'll be there—don't worry. Calli can't come and neither can Mom nor Dad. It'll just be me. I can't wait to meet your friends. Not!_

_Jeez, you'd think you could take a joke, Katie._

_Twin Power! Kellyn_


	7. I Graduate From the Ranger School

**Chapter Seven: I Graduate From the Ranger School**

A month later, the day finally came. Keith, Rhythmi and I hugged each other before the graduation ceremony.

"So. Where are you two headed?"

"I'm off to Fiore. I think the base I'm going to is in Ringtown…" Keith murmured. I gasped.

"No way! That's where my cousin Lunick is stationed! Say hi to him for me."

Keith nodded.

"I'll be in Fiore, too. That's where I'll learn how to be an Operator." Rhythmi grinned.

"I'm staying here, in Vientown."

"Cool."

A knock came on the classroom door. A guy with darker brown hair than mine stuck his head in.

"Hello? Miss April?"

"Yes? Can I help you?"

The guy grinned.

"I'm looking for Kate."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm over here, Kellyn."

Kellyn strolled over and ruffled my hair. I shot him a dark look. He ignored me and looked at Rhythmi and Keith.

"So. You're Keith and Rhythmi. Kate wrote to me about you two. It's nice to finally meet you."

Kellyn glanced at me, his ocean blue eyes studying me. I glared him because he was silently asking if Keith was my guy.

Which he wasn't.

"So. This is your boyfriend?" Keith asked jealously.

Kellyn and I looked at each other. Suddenly, we burst out laughing.

"No! Kellyn's my twin brother!"

Rhythmi laughed too, and Keith just frowned. The bell started to toll, and Miss April ushered us into the hall, where the graduation ceremony would take place.

*

"Now, let the graduation ceremony begin." Mr. Lamont started off on a very long speech; the only thing I caught of it was 'Don't forget to smile' because I can't sit still when someone talks for a really long time. I'm ADHD, just like Kellyn.

"Okay," Mr. Kincaid started, "The valedictorian of this graduating class will speak. That would be Isaac."

"No duh Isaac's valedictorian." I muttered. Keith coughed over a laugh.

Isaac got up and said his piece. I was much more interested in what Miss April would say as she stood up after Isaac sat down again.

"Alright. Now, would the representative of our class come forward?" She looked at me. "Kate?"

I blinked, and Keith nudged me.

"That's you. Lucky." he murmured.

I stepped up to my teacher. Just as I was about to speak (I think what I was going to say was probably very unintelligent), something shook the building. Everyone yelped. I went back to my spot.

"What was that?" Ponte asked.

Mr. Kincaid was sheet white.

"I'll—I'll go see what that was."

He sped downstairs to the basement. Everyone started talking. Suddenly, the Kincaid was back upstairs, sweating bullets. He ran behind everyone as two giant Tangrowths followed him. Everyone screamed, and we all scattered like chickens with our heads cut off. I snatched Keith out of the throng.

"Come on!" I yelled at him, and we raced up to the Tangrowths. Minutes later they'd been captured, and we released them. Keith and I grinned at each other.

"Wow. Good job, Katie." Kellyn was standing behind us, hands on his hips. "You're better than you said you were."

I blushed as Miss April chuckled nervously.

"Let's continue, shall we? Kate, please step forward."

I stepped up to Miss April again.

"You and Keith saved the school. Thank you. And now, I would like to give you this certificate, showing that you have bravely and courageously finished Ranger School."

I felt my face flush as I returned to my spot. Keith grinned at me, and Rhythmi patted my shoulder. Once the ceremony was over, Keith, Rhythmi and I separated ourselves from the others. Kellyn came with us.

"Hey. Lunick asked me to give you his present." Kellyn said, shoving a box in my face, where it whacked me in the nose.

"Kellyn, he knows my birthday's in three months." I spat at him tartly, rubbing my nose and glaring at my twin.

"He said it was better to give it to you now, since I'm here." Kellyn replied nonchalantly, shrugging. Keith snorted, and we both glared at him.

Kellyn and I may be twins, but we don't get along very well. He's pessimistic all the time, whereas I try not to be. I'm cynical and sarcastic a lot, though. He's just sarcastic. _And_ an annoying brother. He always tries to ruin my adventures. We both get mad easily, though, and we're very self-conscious. We're both protective of our friends and family. The weird thing is that we seem to know how the other's feeling, and what they're doing. Like, I'll feel when he's asleep or in trouble. I guess it's just a twin thing.

I opened the box. Looking up at me was a pair of sparkling emerald earrings. I immediately put them in my pierced ears.

"Your sweet sixteen came early this year is what he said." Kellyn continued.

I hugged him reluctantly, then Keith and Rhythmi one last time.

"Be careful. I'll be sure to write!" I told them both.

"When's your birthday, Katie Girl?" Keith asked. I eyed him suspiciously.

"August 12th."

Keith hugged me again, and he and Rhythmi turned to leave with the escort to Pueltown. Actually, Rhythmi was dragging Keith along behind her.

"Wait!" I cried; I dashed up to Keith and hugged him one last time before Rhythmi marched him out after the escort.

* * *

**End of the updates for now. Tell me what you guys think!**


	8. Authors Update!

**Notes from the author:**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading Kate's MisAdventures, and I'm sorry to have not updated in...well, ages. My mom sent me a copy of the file for this story (which is 92 pages in MS Word, by the way, you guys, so I DO HAVE MORE TO UPDATE WITH), but I forgot the password to that account, and recently found out what it was. My mom had deleted the file on her computer by that point, unfortunately. I went back through everything in that email and found it...**

**...After I reread the first few chapters (well, actually, the whole entire thing, since I'd written quite a lot), I decided that my writing has since grown leaps and bounds from where I was when I started writing Kate's MisAdventures.**

**Therefore! I will be editing the chapters that I wrote, including the first ones posted here. I will hopefully update swiftly, maybe once a week or so. I really don't want to let those of you who have been waiting forever for an update down, and I hope y'all haven't lost faith in me-computer problems, real life sucking away my inabilty to write, and so much else has kept me from updating my FF for a LONG time.**

**Expect to see updates here soon! I just wanted to let everyone know that I actually HAVEN'T abandoned this fic, and will-eventually-complete it.**

**_Someday..._**

**~tcv**


End file.
